Woe
by TheDaringInferno
Summary: Harry knew he needed to do something to make things right with his soulmate. He wouldn't make the man deal with Harry for the rest of his life.


Tom had never hated anyone more in his _life_. How could his future self be so _stupid_? How could he treat his soulmate this way?

Harry was their _soulmate_. They were supposed to love him and yet his future self had wished _death_ upon their _soulmate_. How could he do that? Voldemort looked down at Harry in disgust and Tom felt another swell of anger fill him.

"Why is _he_ here?" Tom watched as Harry tightened his arms around himself, putting a hand over his mouth to stop the sob that threatened to leave him. Tom reached out to pull Harry closer to him and Harry _flinched_ away from his touch. His soulmate was _afraid_ of him and Tom was so pissed at his future self that he was ready to kill the man _now_.

"Why? _Why?_ " Voldemort watched as Tom Riddle twitched with anger. Had he always looked so intimidating when he was upset? "He's our soulmate!"

Voldemort looked back at Harry, the boy tightly curled in on himself as he did his best not to cry. _That_ was his soulmate? That sobbing little mess was his soulmate? Somehow he'd always pictured someone… better.

" _Him?"_ Tom growled, seeing Voldemort's words appear on Harry's legs. How dare he think Harry wasn't good enough for them! Harry was a _treasure_ , he was someone they were supposed to _cherish_.

"Yes, _him_." Tom felt rage boiling over in himself and nearly lashed out at his future self. He could do some damage with that first year witch's wand but then what? He wouldn't be able to defeat an older more knowledgeable version of himself and he had Harry to consider. How would he get Harry away from Voldemort and somewhere safe? Tom growled again and turned his frustration back to his older self. "How could you do this?"

Voldemort growled back at his younger self. How dare this younger version of himself try and chastise him over his choices. Tom Riddle, more than _anyone_ , should know what Voldemort had to do to get to where he is. And if a soulmate had to be sacrificed then so be it.

"That _bastard_ is not my soulmate. He's destined to kill me and I will not have a soulmate who will be my demise." Tom stared at Voldemort in horror. How could he ever become this, this _monster_? Someone willing to sacrifice his own soulmate to further his goals? He had hoped to meet his soulmate for years and never once thought that he would do anything but love them. And to see his own future laid out before him, to see the cruelty he had grown into was terrifying. His soulmate was the only thing he had ever wanted to protect and it seemed his future self had forgotten that.

"You will not speak ill of Harry ever again! You will certainly never think it." Voldemort glared down at his younger self. He could sacrifice this horcrux if need be. His others were still hidden and he would not deal with an insubordinate horcrux. He raised his wand, ready to cast a controlled fiendfyre and mourn the stain he would give his carpet when his soulmate finally stepped forward. Harry reached out to grab Tom's elbow, head still lowered and arm still tucked around his waist. Tom turned slightly towards Harry, keeping one eye on Voldemort.

"Harry?" Harry flinched at the horcrux's soft tone, peeking up at the two men. He couldn't stand them fighting over him, not when he didn't matter.

"I'm sorry. I don't- I don't want you to fight." Harry shook his head, trying to hold in his tears. He didn't want them to be angry, not when he would be gone soon. Harry stepped towards Voldemort, peeking up quickly at the man. _He_ would be honest, more honest than Tom. "Please kill me quickly."

Voldemort looked down at the boy in surprise while Tom sputtered next to Harry.

" _What?"_ Harry flinched again and stared down at his shoes. _Both_ of the men were looking at him and it was too much. He wasn't used to such attention, especially from his soulmate. Harry shook himself one more time before stepping forward. His soulmate expected an answer.

"I don't- I know that you have to kill me. I just want it to be fast." Tom stared at Harry in horror before snapping towards Voldemort.

"You will _not_ kill him." Voldemort lowered his wand, tip no longer glowing green. He stared at the Potter boy in surprise. His soulmate, his enemy was sacrificing himself to Voldemort. How… odd.

"Please. I can't- I don't want you to hate me." Harry felt a sob slip past his lips and frowned to himself. He needed to be strong, only for a little while. He needed to do this for his soulmate. "If you have to kill me I want you to. I know I'm not what you wanted but I want to do this for you. If I'm gone things will be better."

Tom wrapped an arm around the small boy, ignoring the flinch Harry gave. He could feel Harry trembling in his arms, body ready to collapse underneath the boy as he tried to stand tall. Why wouldn't he let Tom take care of him?

"Harry _no_." Voldemort sneered down at the two. Honestly, had he always been this _physical_ when he was younger? Harry at least seemed to have the sense to try and leave the embrace. Harry looked up at him again and Voldemort shoved down the urge to touch the boy. He would _not_ become attached to his enemy.

"And why will things be better?" Harry lowered his eyes again, taking in the threat that spread across his legs. He understood. Really he did. His soulmate was powerful, _important_. Why would he ever want Harry?

"I know you don't want me. I'm just a little _freak_ and I'm not a good soulmate." Harry sniffled, finally managing to leave Tom's embrace. He had to do this. No matter how his soulmate felt about it. "So if you have to kill me I want you to do it. I want to make things better for you."

Harry looked up at Voldemort, ignoring the reassurance from Tom that tried to curl around his ankle. He would do this. He would do something right for _once_.

* * *

" _Albus."_ Dumbledore lifted a weary head, eyes straining from the constantly moving print of the parchment before him. McGonagall stood before him, her arms crossed and her expression sympathetic. "Albus he's _gone_."

Dumbledore shook his head, half moon glasses sliding down his face. He would not believe this.

"No. Not even Voldemort would stoop this low." McGonagall frowned and stepped closer to the headmaster's desk. The man looked a mess, eyes more tired than she had ever seen them. When had Dumbledore last slept?

"He killed Ginny Weasley." Dumbledore shook his head, looking up at McGonagall with pleading eyes. He believed things would be alright. He _needed_ things to be alright. Otherwise he had left a little boy alone with a monster as his soulmate.

"She wasn't his soulmate!" McGonagall took a step back in surprise at the man's shout and Dumbledore felt guilt immediately well in him. "I'm sorry Minerva."

McGonagall smiled tightly, leaning over and letting her hand rest on top of Dumbledore's.

"Not everyone is good, Albus. Not everyone cares for their soulmate." Dumbledore smiled bitterly, the deep red of the words on his chest burning inside him. A Dark Lord did not care for soulmates.


End file.
